


Abnormalities

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Victor is a lovely little wolf, Yurio likes ASMR, Yuuri slowly loses his mind at the end so please beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: Yuuri is Little Red and his journey onto Grandma's house turns out unexpected.





	Abnormalities

“Little Red—er, Yuuri,” a certain Russian blonde peeked from behind his room door. His nails tapped slowly on the thick wood as if he was doing ASMR. The simple noise easily got on his nerves, but she brushed it off quickly. “Are you going to visit Grandma today?”

Yuuri’s onyx eyes glanced over at the hallway where the faint glow of his turquoise gaze lies. He then pulled the silk red cloak over his body and smoothed out the wrinkles. “Yurio, please stop tapping on the door. It feels… weird.” Shudders ran over his body as the taps increase.

God, he can be so annoying sometimes.

Yuri mischievously chuckles and closes the door, blasting some kind of rock music afterwards. Yuuri stood in the dim living room area, which was only lit up by candles and some fairy lights. He was getting ready to visit their Grandma—well, it is technically his grandma. He is now Yuri’s guardian after an incident that happened long ago.

The two of them live in a cottage in the woods. The ambiance is peaceful and to them, living in nature gets them away from the stress of civilization.

The woven basket on the kitchen table lies there, waiting for Yuuri to bring the goods to Grandma. It was another yearly visit to Grandma’s own cottage a mile away from the younger’s. The contents are simply wine and cake, something delicious that Yuri and Yuuri have been trying to perfect for days.

Yuuri’s thoughts then came to the path from his own cottage to Grandma’s. The older woman had always said to not stray from the path and he never did. Thinking about it now, he wondered what would happen if he did. Instead of thinking about the possibilities, he thought it was time for him to take his leave and not to dwell too much on it.

“Yuri,” Yuuri called out over his loud music. Yuri eventually turned down the volume afterwards to hear. His red boot-clad feet approached the table and he grabs the basket, getting ready to leave. “I’m leaving now. Don’t forget to lock the door and try not to get kidnapped.” Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the door. 

His hand twists the cold knob, pushing the door open. The autumn breeze brushes over his face and straying locks gently, as if it was caressing his cheek. The sunlight was peeking through the trees’ thick leaves. Somehow, the aura in the forest made his feel on edge. He hopes that this feeling will go away as time goes on.

###### 

The Big Bad Wolf, known as Victor, watched as Little Red strolls through the forest joyfully. Victor stalked him from behind trees, bushes, shrubs, anything that could hide him from Little Red. Victor was not that much of a big bad wolf, in Yuuri's opinion. Though he does have an intimidating gaze, he really is not that... freaky.

Eventually, said wolf came out of his hiding spot and approached the red boy. He smiles gently at Yuuri, in hopes not to scare him away with his canines. Victor had his hands behind his back as he slides on a friendly façade. “Hello, friend.” He looks around the forest in attempt to look innocent. “Where are you headed on this fine day?”

Yuuri flashes a bright smile at Victor, knowing that there are a lot of werewolf hybrids in the forest and in the nearby villages. It was pretty common to see them around, so Yuuri was not too fazed. He nods to Victor as a greeting. “Hello to you as well. I am heading over to my grandmother’s place because she is feeble and sick.”

Victor drowns out the rest of what Yuuri had to say as his blue irises drifted off to a blossoming flower garden not too far away from the both of them. A light bulb went off in his head and another smile crept up to his lips before pointing over to the patch full of red daffodils that were thriving beautifully. “Hey, what do you say and let’s pick some flowers for your grandma? Flowers are a great gift for her.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered with delight. “Oh, thank you for the wonderful idea. That is really heartfelt.” He walks over to the patch, then noticed that Victor was not following him. He set down his basket and turned around to see the wolf still standing there. “Are you not coming?”

Victor sheepishly smiles. “My apologies, I am allergic to pollen so I cannot go where you are.” Victor ran his eyes over Yuuri’s figure once the red boy had faced the patch, wondering how he would enjoy this alluring meal. “I must go attend to my family. It was nice meeting you, Red.” Though the wolf did suggest that picking flowers would be a nice gesture, why would he then say that she has an allergy afterwards?

Before he could bid farewell, Victor was already gone.

A shudder ran down Yuuri's spine as he sees that there were no signs of footprints anywhere Victor was standing. He could have covered up his tracks since there were werewolf hunters out there somewhere. Shaking his head, he continued to create his daffodil bouquet as he beams with excitement to see Grandma.

###### 

As soon as Yuuri was picking enough flowers to create a lovely bouquet, he went on her way to Grandma’s cottage. Though it was a long walk, it was worth it. He could not wait to see her enjoy the treats that were created from scratch.

As soon as he saw the cozy cottage in the distance, his heart beat increased with excitement. The small house was placed upon a hill, the walkway leading up to it paved with cobblestone. It was aging and it was a bit hard to walk on, but she always managed.

Yuuri climbed up the hill with ease, reaching the front door before knocking on it. As soon as his knuckles made contact with the wood, the door creaked open. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering why it was left ajar. Shaking the thought off, he entered the small home.

Usually at this time, Grandma would be cooking or baking something but there was no smell of anything delicious. He wondered if she was that sick and would need be in need of a doctor.

The silence was enough to hear a pin drop.

“Grandma, I have arrived with goodies!” Yuuri called out, holding up the basket. Looking around, the home is eerily quiet, except with some sounds of fabric rustling. Moving towards the sound, he moved her way into the bedroom where the old woman was found in bed.

“Oh Red, how are you my dear?” He watched as Grandma made herself comfortable in the sheets. Something seemed a bit… off. “Thank you for visiting me today.”

Yuuri squinted her eyes at Grandma, wondering how she got so different within a year’s time limit. “Grandma, what a deep voice you have.” Her voice was much more different than what he remembered, he just cannot put his finger on it.

Grandma’s head tilted to the side as she began to speak, “The better to see you with.” Her smile was surprisingly full of sharp canines, but it was not visible within the badly lit living room. She kept smiling, making Yuuri slightly uncomfortable. Now that she had gotten older, have things changed?

“Goodness, what big eyes do you have!” Yuuri exclaims, taking two steps forward towards Grandma. His eyes land on the older woman’s hands which were a bit bigger and hairier than what he remembered. “And what big hands do you have!”

“The better to hug you with.” She hums with amusement, hiding them within the thick ivory blanket.

“What a big mouth you have!” Yuuri was now a few feet away from the foot of the bed, eyeing her carefully.

She then bared her teeth at Little Red. “The better to eat you with!” Grandma—no, _Victor_ —jumped out of Grandma’s bed, approaching Yuuri with hungry eyes. “And do not call me Grandma, filthy human. That woman is long gone.” He, the wolf, slowly circled around Yuuri. The younger was frozen to the ground, unable to move. Victor patted his stomach, showing Yuuri that… he could have eaten Grandma.

“I could have eaten you, but that old broad was far more delicious.” Victor taunts, sniffing the air. “Right before you could have gotten to her.”

Excessive moving was then heard in the the closet not too far from the bed Victor was lying on earlier. Muffled screams and items fell from the inside. Yuuri's head jerked over to the closet. Yuuri shot a glare at Victor before moving towards the closet. Goosebumps lined his skin as the noise gradually became louder. Fear and curiosity mixed within him as his palm came in contact with the cold knob.

 _“Little Red! Little Red! Please help me!”_ The muffled voice exclaims through the thick door. Screams and cries of help prodded at Yuuri’s mind, making him slightly off balance. The hand that was on the knob began to shake and the other was placed on his temple. The sounds were then giving him a headache and his surroundings were getting a tad bit blurry. _“Why have you not come for me yet?”_

The cries were all too familiar to him. He could not pinpoint why it was targeting him.

He shut his eyes and tried to calm down. The voices in his head were killing his train of thought as he tried not to focus on them. Instead, Yuuri shoved them aside and pulled open the closet door. His eyes darted here and there, examining the small space. Nothing was being torn apart and no living being was there.

Was this all a trick? Was someone messing with his head? What exactly is going on here?

Yuuri frantically turned his head back to face Victor, but he was not there. Not even a trace of fur was there. It was as if he never existed. Cursing aloud, he decided to scour the entire cottage for some sort of life. He had found nothing once again.

Everything was in place, as if no one had lived here for years. The furniture and baubles were sitting there collecting dust while no one tends to them. A wave of nausea hits Yuuri as he tries to collect himself and think rationally about the situation. He proceeds to sit on the white sofa that stood clear without any sign of dirt on it.

He plops herself down on the sofa, elbows on his knees and head buried in the palms of her hands. It was overwhelming. Overwhelming to think that no one had lived in this house for years, as so he thought. 

Had he imagined Victor? No, it all seemed too real for him to make up the werewolf hybrid. Unknowingly, his palms had been hitting his forehead in attempt to get rid of the whispers surrounding—no, drowning him.

He fists at the hem of his red shirt as he leans back. Once he strives for a peace of mind, another voice plays.

_“I blame you for the death of Yuri's grandmother."_

_"It is your fault. Why else would you wear red every day?”_

His knuckles became white as the voice pressed further. He grabbed at his locks, almost roughly and enough to pull them out of their roots.

_“Wallow in guilt. Poor Red, Yuri would instantly fear you.”_

Yuuri’s breathing became shallow and sweat begins to bead at his hairline. It was stressful to even think about it. He tried so hard to cope with his grandmother’s death. Turns out, it did not work so well.

Yuuri screamed at the voices to stop and get out of his head, but they were controlling his thought process. It could not stop and it shows no sign of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> This story stems from my essay for psychology class that I think I did pretty decent on.


End file.
